


挪威的树

by ElennaLyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 老文防塌搬运。成文时间12-23年，搬运20年。诺中心，丁诺主，北欧全员。
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	挪威的树

挪威是一棵树。

每当我这么说的时候，东边那群黑头发黑眼睛的家伙们总嘲笑我。可是在我看来，他就是一棵很老很老的树。自从我出生起他就在那里了，他巨大的银色华盖投下温暖的阴影。我盘腿坐在阴影里，抬头就可以看到他的树冠，每一根枝条都是一座桥。每一簇枝叶都是一个庭院，每一脉分叉都是一个王国。他是如此葱郁而美丽，上面住着世界上所有我叫得出或叫不出名字的神明，金色的蝴蝶在他们发间嬉戏舞蹈；自古往今所有的故事在他的枝叶间生动地演绎，在冰与雪的浩大背景中融化成垂到眼前的一汪露水。  
我很小的时候在那汪露水中第一次见到自己的样子，像传说中的布拉吉一样瘦小，但是头发金黄，眼睛是雾霭沉沉的迷紫色。我还喜欢看树冠上演的故事，他们每天都在演绎，从冰与火的天地到英灵与女武神的爱情，我从来没有厌烦过那些故事，在我看来没有比它们更好的了。我喝树叶上滴下的晨露，待到长大一些时，白天我会去海边捉体型颀长的鱼，晚上回到树下，同树聊天，听树讲故事。  
树会对我说话。他的声音沉沉的，像故事里饱经沧桑之后喝下智慧泉水的老人。他给我讲解树上的故事，还教我写字，把听到的故事一笔笔划在石刻上。树还告诉我，他不是世界上唯一的树，其他的树有的在东边，有的在南边。每一棵树都不一样，树说，比如南边叫丹麦的树，叶子是斧子的形状；还有东边叫瑞典的树，那是棵拥有黑色针叶的松树。

我和树一起过了很多很多年，树下的小孩子们长大成人，为人父母，再由他们的孩子送入坟墓。然而我只是长大了一丁点儿，唯一和我一样没有变的只有树。有一天，一个看起来比我高且壮实，湛蓝的目光盛气凌人的男孩找到我，他的头发像海边的岩石一样坚硬，直指身后苍蓝色的天空。  
他说从今天起我就是他的朋友了，我得跟他走，他的名字叫丹麦。  
我打心眼里不信任这个目空一切的家伙，毕竟自说自话把别人列为朋友还硬性带走实在是太失礼了，更何况丹麦才不是一个男孩，他是一棵树。  
但是他比我强壮，又操着一把看起来十分锋利的斧头。我不情愿地跟他走了，我不能让他伤害我亲爱的树。这是我第一次离开家，离开树，在丹麦家里我还是做着打渔种冬麦之类的工作，唯一的不同是我见不到树了。我是多么想念那些纯白的枝叶，金色的蝴蝶和美丽的瓦尔基莉亚啊！我也从来没见过那棵叫做丹麦的树，我相信一定有那样一棵树，树是不会撒谎的。  
不过那段时日里我见到了瑞典——他也同样是个与我和丹麦相似的男孩，而不是一棵树。丹麦也以朋友的名义把他带回家里，做和我一样的工作。瑞典和丹麦一样高大，比我看上去强壮不少。他沉默寡言，脸上终年挂满了黑线。我不禁总是想起树告诉过我，瑞典是一棵有着黑色针叶的松树。  
我们在丹麦家打了一阵杂，期间大大小小和丹麦吵过不少次。瑞典尤其不爱听他的——这不怪他，毕竟丹麦也许不能算个坏人，但是又蛮横又蠢。丹麦给我们的工作多到难以忍受的时候，我和瑞典联合起来反抗过，也一时胜利过，但最终还是被丹麦压制，抓回家去。  
那之后瑞典和丹麦更加貌合神离了，当然准确的说法是他们一直都是那样。我们三个那些年间吵吵闹闹了很多次，打架激烈起来砸了一屋子的家具。丹麦的拳头招呼在瑞典笔挺的鼻梁上，血像滚烫的岩浆那样涌出来，覆盖了开裂的冻土；瑞典一脚正中丹麦的小腿，丹麦被扫倒在地。我不明白为什么这种时候他还能笑得满面阳光。  
我们生活的地方阳光稀薄而珍贵。他们打架的时候我就去门边坐着剔鳕鱼，想象阳光柔和地铺在树身上，泛着像我头发那样的淡淡金色。

很偶然的时候我会回去看我的树，他依然像过去一样繁茂而美丽。但是他变得沉默了，不爱说话，每当我问他，他都只一遍遍地说，我的孩子，我亲爱的孩子。  
你会长大，而你始终都是一棵树。  
我不懂他的意思。

那些日子里我还认识了一些新朋友。冰岛是其中和我关系最亲密的一位，他甚至给我看了他的树。我知道我的树一定不会说谎——虽然他从没提起过冰岛，但是他讲的故事里，世界总是诞生于一个冰与火交融碰撞的缝隙里——冰岛的树就生在火山脚下，树身的导管里流淌着滚烫的岩浆。多么神奇的一棵树！不过冰岛却是个安静的人，偶然没有了丹麦布置的工作时，我会和他一起去湖边，看冻结的小水塘里依旧鲜艳如夏花的淡黄色小野花，如同观察一块时光的琥珀。冰岛是个诗人，他会把一切都吟咏成诗，写在用鱼线串成的羊皮纸本里。  
瑞典也找到了他的新朋友，一个叫芬兰的年轻人。那个年轻人随他一起搬进丹麦家，分担他的工作，用温柔的目光注视着他，嘴角挂着晴朗的天空一般明净的微笑。瑞典和他越来越亲近，和丹麦之间火药味越来越浓。我感到孤苦和忧虑，我常常梦见树的那些故事，纵身而去的西格妮与将剑插入胸膛的辛斐托里。  
凭心而论，那些年我们住在一起，其间不同的人搬进搬出，确保同住的协议签了一份又一份——大多是丹麦召开家庭会议。不过那些都没多少校用，我们或者同住，或者互为邻居。瑞典和芬兰沉默地做着他们份内的事，而我却常常被丹麦拖住听他絮叨他的那些光辉事迹。这种时候他的话比往常更多，显得特别蠢，但是他的笑容会很大很大，洁白的牙齿闪着光，眼底波光粼粼。  
我们都认识了许多其他人，但是只有我们一直都在一起。

后来发生了很多很多事。  
瑞典终于惹恼了丹麦，他们打了有史以来最严重的一架，瑞典带着芬兰和满身的伤离开了家。我站在门边看着他步伐迈得极大，一路风似的越来越小，逐渐微茫。丹麦狂怒地吼着，把斧子扔出去，堪堪砸在离瑞典三步远的地方。我握着冰岛的手，感到某种不可挽回的东西不断坠落。  
丹麦似乎终于认清了他再也抓不住瑞典的现实，猛地回过头来，直直瞪视着身后的我。我不认为自己是个怯弱的家伙，然而他的注视令我心惊肉跳。他的眼睛变成了岩浆喷涌的血红色，他一把将我拽过来，拼命地噬咬。  
那是我第一次尝到吻的滋味，满嘴铁锈的腥香。

我们确实再也没有回到从前。  
瑞典和芬兰走后，家里只剩下丹麦，我和冰岛了。丹麦沉默了不少，将我看管得更紧，把瑞典撇下的活全给了我。那或许是我过得最为困苦的日子，工作让我不堪重负，终于病倒，而冰岛的状况比我好不到哪里去。丹麦把我们的劳动所得全搜刮去跟瑞典干架，却不但没把瑞典带回来，还每次都落下一身伤。我坐在阳台上给他包扎，绷带缠了一圈又一圈，使丹麦看起来像个蹩脚的木乃伊。细碎的阳光像夏日短命的昆虫扑闪着透明纤细的翅膀，在他刀削般的侧脸上轻柔地着陆。他只有真正累极的时候才会安静下来，璀璨的孔雀蓝眼睛在某个我望不到的远处静静徘徊，慢慢地一道我身上。我擦干净伤口上渗出的脓水，心里知道跟瑞典干架已经把他的家底耗得差不多，他就快再也没法去打仗了。这让我有些伤感，又有些安慰。  
我们谁都没有力气再去打仗了。  
丹麦看着我，看了很久很久——他以前从不这样。他伸出缠满绷带的手，绕过我的脸，摸了摸我别在脑后的发夹。这是我离开家时树用自己的嫩枝给我做的礼物。  
我从丹麦蔚蓝的目光里看到了苍老和逝去，我想他约莫也是明白我们再也回不到从前了。我算不上多么喜欢这家伙，却也为他难过了起来。毕竟他一直都是那么神采飞扬，眉宇间有某种属于海和天空的神色。  
然后丹麦笑了。  
我措手不及地看着他嘴边咧开一条缝，随即像分裂的大陆那样越咧越开，如同一条喷薄着吐出朝阳的地平线。他的手很大，握斧子的关节内侧结了一层有力的薄茧，将我的手裹在其中。  
没事的。他说。你跟着我就没事。我是一家之主嘛，哈哈。  
我敲了他一个爆栗。

我并不真正知道自己那些年为什么没有离开丹麦，或许是因为大家都过的困苦，只好抱作一团取暖的缘故。说实在的，那段日子我们谁都过得不怎的，我一直病怏怏的，还经常除了腌鳕鱼外没有其他的可吃——我觉得还能忍受，丹麦却说那是死人指甲船上的味道。为此我揍过他许多次。不过拜我们的经济状况所赐，丹麦没怎么再出去打仗，这家伙静下心来干活之后我们的日子总算也渐渐好了起来。  
那些年我常想起树。  
离家太久之后，我发现自己竟然已经不记得他的样子，不记得他的叶缘有没有锯齿，不记得那些蝴蝶飞舞时身后有没有拖着鳞片飘落成的长长光带，不记得英灵列队时击鼓声威严的节奏。我只在梦中见到他，他的根系深深扎入星球表面，从另一端的荒芜大陆上破土而出。它的枝叶像传说中一样通体纯白，冰生雪养，玄黑的森林环抱着他们的王者，如同躯干支撑惊魂。晶莹的冰之心脏落在地上，碎片拼成永恒的字样。  
他用那个苍老而宽容的声音反反复复对我说，不要怕，我亲爱的孩子。  
不要怕。  
你是一棵树。

在我们艰难度日的时候，瑞典他们却是过得风生水起，甚至把更东边的一大块地盘都划进了自家的院子。丹麦不常提起他们，但是我还是能听到来自东边的候鸟带来雪融的消息。  
然而麻烦总是喜欢亲自上门的，不久之后瑞典他们就跟它打了照面——东边的北极熊盯上了他们，据说他们打了一场不亚于当年同丹麦的，壮烈的一架，最后瑞典输得很惨，不得不把芬兰送给了那头熊。  
丹麦跟我说起这些事时手舞足蹈，幸灾乐祸。他那个样子真是蠢得没边了。我想象着瑞典要怎样顶着一头松针似的黑线与芬兰依依惜别，不禁心里也觉得有些好笑。  
但很快我们就都笑不出来了。  
瑞典像当年的丹麦一样，又去找北极熊挑衅了好几次，结果不仅没夺回芬兰，反而把自己伤得够呛。休养了几年后，他找上丹麦，丹麦大约是太久没跟他干上，头脑发热，结果一败涂地。  
瑞典向他要了我。  
签订条约那天我坐在丹麦身边，他俊美的蓝眼睛不再闪着光，像是暴风雨前阴霾笼罩的海面，绷带从袖口露出一小节触目惊心的白。瑞典的伤没比他好到哪去，脸上一如既往挂满黑线。他没看我，也没看丹麦，我猜不透他的表情。  
那之后我要跟瑞典回去，丹麦和冰岛把我送到码头。丹麦身上的绷带又散了——这个笨蛋自己总是弄不好，在他身后旌旗般飘扬。我站在瑞典的船舷尾，冰岛在丹麦一步之后，安静地望着我。  
我举起手向他们挥别。  
丹麦哭了。  
他一大步冲到栏杆边，身上的绷带散得更多，在淡薄的阳光下镀了一层水色，上下飞舞。他把大半个身子都伸出了栏杆外，拼命挥手，看上去像是在虚空中竭力捕捉着什么，一张俊脸哭得不成样子。我从来没见过他这样。  
冰岛依然在一步之外沉默地注视着我，丹麦似乎在喊些什么，被咸咸的海风带到我耳边时已只余下模糊而遥远的音节。我张了张口，用口型道别。  
丹麦的哭声一路随着我过了厄勒海峡，我揉了揉眼睛，瑞典递给我一块散发着咸鱼味道的手绢。  
我把手绢丢在他脸上，忽然想起来自己一直都没问起过丹麦的树。  
他们都是笨蛋。  
那么为什么，我感到我的心像上古的冰川那样融化坍塌，寒冷的海水漫过山崖。

自从芬兰走后，就没人给瑞典收拾屋子了。他的生活规律得吓人，我除了帮他打扫房间外就是和他一起务农或做生意。他住的地方环绕着黑压压的山毛榉林，但是其中没有一棵黑色针叶的松树。  
我和瑞典呆在一块儿，生活之沉闷可想而知。他每天晚上喝一杯麦酒，然后早早上床睡觉。不像丹麦，他从来不睡得四仰八叉，一觉醒来还是直挺挺地侧躺在床一边，双手交叠在胸前，一个虔诚的姿势。  
我和他背对背躺在一起，有时我会盯着窗外水一般的月色一整夜。他夜里偶然惊起，会拍拍我的手背。  
我注视着他深绿色的眼睛，似乎觉得在里面看到了一棵树。

和瑞典在一起那些年我过得浑浑噩噩——并不是我们过不到一起去，而是我们总不像是在一起过。不过在瑞典家里我自由了不少，甚至有时可以回自己家看看。我回去找我的树，却再也没有找到。然而梦里他一直在对我说，不要怕，我亲爱的孩子，你是一棵树。  
向瑞典提出搬回去的那天，他背对阳光点了点头，挺拔的鼻梁投下一块刚毅的侧影。我敢说芬兰走的时候他一定没有这么干脆，但不知为什么，我并不感到意外。  
临走前的晚上我向他问起了他的树。  
他什么都没有告诉我。他只是拍了怕我的手，让我早些睡。

我没有再回丹麦家，不过实际上我就住在他对门。有时他会来我家蹭饭，而我用腌鳕鱼罐头招呼他。瑞典那里时不时会有些消息，芬兰依然在北极熊手里苦苦挣扎。闲时我还是会和冰岛去湖边钓鱼，冰岛还是会给我看他写的诗，他已经改用南边来的纸了。  
我们这样过了许多年。  
那些年里南边，西边和东边的其他人打了一场群架，难得的是连丹麦都没有搅合进去。芬兰趁北极熊家乱成一团的时候溜了出来，他也没有再回瑞典家。  
我有时会去寻找树，但是他不在那里了。他哪里都不在了，我甚至去了最北面的山脉深处。而他仿佛一位避而不见的老朋友，不过我相信他没有生我的气，因为他依然常常出现在我梦里，用五指般伸开的白色枝爪抚摸我的脸。  
我亲爱的孩子。他说。你将勇敢，将坚毅，将长青。因为你是一棵树。

群架没过几年就再度打了起来，而我们这次没能幸运地逃过一劫。丹麦和我先后被抓住关了起来——老天爷，那个笨蛋几乎没做什么就举了白旗，这回他可没法像个真正的傻瓜那样在上面涂四块鲜红啦。我在牢房里朝外张望，看着自出生以来便从头顶泄下的稀薄阳光铺在那些站姿笔挺，头发梳得一丝不苟的家伙们锐利的肩章上，看着他们把我家里的东西——那些上好的木材和矿石——一箱箱装好搬走。瑞典和芬兰零星有消息传来，士兵闲谈的词汇充满鲜血和寒冬的气味。  
我在狭小的窗内侧日复一日地想念。  
我想知道丹麦怎么样了，按他的做派恐怕那群表情狂热的士兵一定会打断他的鼻子；想知道冰岛在他那里有没有受到波及；想知道瑞典被那些家伙胁迫着做了什么，他们又搬走了多少他家里的铁矿石；想知道芬兰在又一个天寒地冻的隆冬里是否筹集了足够的煤球。  
我是如此想念他们。  
然后我看见了我的树。  
我分不清那是不是梦，但是他真真切切地来到了我面前，高大的枝叶穿过了牢房的铁皮，朝无尽而广阔的天空伸展，仿佛那些金属不堪一击，茂密的根系扎入大地。他朝我伸出雪白的双臂。  
我抓住了他的手，向上爬。  
我看到了那些传说中的神明与英灵，他们有着丹麦或瑞典的脸，而吟游诗人们则有着冰岛或芬兰的。他们大笑着，阴沉着，挥舞着战斧或长剑，芬兰是一只海鸥，在上空高高地盘旋；冰岛小心翼翼地在枝间跳跃，把每一片写着诗的叶子仔细地夹紧笔记本里。  
他们都是树，我们是一座森林。  
丹麦看见我，蔚蓝的眼底满是斐斐笑意。

群架结束的时候我们被放回家去，芬兰遇上了些麻烦，不过我想他和瑞典能处理好。  
我们的日子和过去差不了多少——或者说所谓的日子原本就是那样。生活好起来也没让丹麦长进到哪里去，这家伙居然向南边的家伙们学了一招，送了我整整一大盒巧克力。我回赠了他一拳，他倒下去的时候嘿嘿傻笑。  
不过我并不讨厌他爱我这种说法。

我又回去找了树，在他过去在的地方我再次看见了他，一棵冰与雪的树。  
他对我说，我亲爱的孩子。  
我告诉他，我找到了其他的树，现在我们是一片森林了。  
我长高了很多，但是和他相比依旧很矮很矮。他微笑着垂下枝叶，抚摸我的头。

我现在依旧时常同丹麦他们一起出门，遇上其他人时，他们叫我挪威。  
我朝他们点点头。我知道，我是挪威。  
挪威是一棵树。

Fin.


End file.
